


Affection

by meiyamie



Series: The Emperor and Empress in Alignment [4]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Mitsuru could postpone the news for another day or two -- or maybe by a few hours? But she also knows that she couldn’t stay away from Akihiko any longer.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> -Standard disclaimers apply. Persona 3 and its characters are property of Atlus. No profit was earned from this work of fan fiction.
> 
> -Why this? I don't know. I just had one little image of an adult Mitsuru having this conversation with Akihiko...and the rest unfolded from there. Did it work? You tell me! Kudos, comments, even e-mail to psychoshoujo@gmail.com welcome. You can also tweet me at meiyamie.

_2014 -_ _The private lounge at Iwakuni Kintaikyo Airport, Japan_

“Hey, I heard you’d be in Tokyo tonight?”

Mitsuru’s fingers almost fumbled as soon as the message from Akihiko popped up on her mobile screen. She took a deep breath, fighting down the panic and anxiety. It had been three weeks since she last saw Akihiko, and there was no way she could avoid him forever...even if it was something she was honestly considering at that very moment.

In an hour, she’d be back in Tokyo. She saw based on Akihiko’s LINE profile that he was also in town, which meant that he would be staying in their shared apartment in Ikebukuro, the one Mitsuru bought for them when their work in Tokyo had begun to pick up.

It would be strange if she chose to stay in a hotel in another district instead, or even go home to Tatsumi Port Island. Worse, she feared doing so would just bristle Akihiko’s already extended patience. While she had been pointedly avoiding him since some news had come her way, she had accommodated his calls and messages while attempting to mask her anxiety as “work stress”. But she knew, Mitsuru winced, that Akihiko was patiently waiting for an explanation.

But did she have to do it tonight?

An airport crew member approached her with a polite bow, “Ms. Kirijo, the jet is ready.”

“Right.” Mitsuru stood up from her seat. She headed towards the exit, her security detail close at her heels. She went up the stairs to the jet’s entrance, and found her seat.

Maybe, just maybe, she could postpone the news for another day or two -- or at least a few hours. But she also knew that she couldn’t stay away from Akihiko any longer.

“Yes. I’ll be back in Tokyo in an hour. I’ll see you then?” She replied, and sent the message.

“Yes.” Akihiko replied a minute later, accompanied by a very happy smiley emoji.

Mitsuru sat back in her seat. While exhausted, she was wide awake for the rest of the flight. 

 

_Ikebukuro, Tokyo_

Akihiko had arrived first at their apartment, and had wasted no time in settling in. He unpacked his things and showered, then prepared dinner knowing that Mitsuru had a nasty tendency to forget to eat while on a business trip. It would be gyudon and a green salad that evening, and in case Mitsuru was extra stressed – a box of her favorite Royce’s chocolates. He kept track of her flight’s status online, and started to prepare the meal around the time the plane was said to arrive. He had just finished cooking the gyudon when he heard the key turn in its lock, and he smiled to himself as he turned off the stove.

“I’m home.” She called out.

He stepped out to greet her.

“Welcome back.”

Mitsuru glanced at him from head to toe.

“I can see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

Akihiko had no shirt on. He didn’t usually wear one when he knew it would just be them.

“Should I earn my right to comfort then?” Akihiko teased.

Mitsuru waved a hand at him to indicate a no. She had come from a long trip but she still looked impeccable, dressed in a classic white blouse and black blazer with tailored blank pants, and her long red waves pulled back into a ponytail. It was her eyes behind the rimless lenses she now wore that showed signs of exhaustion. 

Akihiko was accustomed to her at least going up to him for a quick kiss or even a hug (more, when she was in that rare playful mood), but he could see that Mitsuru was distracted by something. He hung back instead, waiting for her.

“I’ll just put this in the room.” She announced, getting the handle of her bag and heading towards her—their room.

“Alright. Dinner will be ready soon.” He reminded her as he headed back into the kitchen.

He plated their dinner and set it in the dining room. Mitsuru joined him shortly after, still in her work clothes. She also had one of Akihiko’s shirts with her, which she tossed at him to put on. Akihiko smiled as he did before sitting down to eat.

“When was the last time you ate?” Akihiko asked her as she sat down.

“They served a sandwich on the plane.” Mitsuru replied.

“Bet that was your only meal for the day.” Mitsuru didn’t correct him. “Take care of yourself ok? We need you healthy.” He lightly chided her.

Mitsuru remained quiet and started on her gyudon bowl. As the silence passed between them, Akihiko appreciated instead that she was finally eating and they were under one roof together. It wasn’t unusual for Mitsuru to be away, it had been that way since she assumed leadership of the Kirijo Group after high school and into college. She and Akihiko had kept each other company since they were in high school, but she tended to be more apologetic when work kept her on the road for more than two weeks.

Three weeks and some curt phone calls later, Akihiko wondered just what it was that bothered her enough to keep the stern mask on even when it was just the two of them. Bad deal maybe? Or maybe she met someone new? But from what he knew of Mitsuru, if it concerned him she would have said something by now. It would have already been out of her mouth as soon as she stepped through the door.

Dinner finished. Mitsuru quietly thanked him and had leaned over to lay a quick kiss by his lips before excusing herself to freshen up. That was a good sign, it meant that she wasn’t completely averse to affection for and with him, right? But he refused to dwell as he cleaned up.

After putting the plates away he headed for the room. Mitsuru had finished showering and was drying off her hair. She hadn’t picked out her clothes yet, and still had a towel wrapped around her.

“Do I look different?” She asked him as he entered.

“Huh?”

“As in, do you notice something a little different about me?”

“No...You look fine.”

Mitsuru headed for the closet to get her clothes. As she passed by Akihiko, he couldn’t help himself, he caught her hand and pulled her to him. He could feel her tense up in his brief embrace. “I just wanted you to know that...” He looked at her, his lips quirking up slightly, “You don’t have to wear anything else yet.”

“Well...” Mitsuru looked right at him. “It’s cold.”

“Do you need to be warmed up?”

“Yes... by pajamas.” She gently pulled away, continuing to her closet.

While Akihiko wondered, it was clear that she wasn’t in the mood for anything more than a good night’s rest that evening. He headed for bed then, taking off his shirt as he usually slept shirtless. He lay down and waited for her.

She changed then sat on the opposite end of the bed, back turned to Akihiko. She had a bottle of her favorite vanilla lotion, and she squeezed some of it in her hand to apply it on her arms.

“Aki... I have news.”

Finally. Akihiko turned his head towards her. “About?”

She refused to look at him.

“About us.”

Here it is. Akihiko inwardly braced himself.

Mitsuru attempted to refocus by paying attention to her manicured nails. She had gotten them polished before her flight, and examining the deep maroon helped her at that moment. As she did, she announced,

“I’m pregnant, Akihiko. And you’re the Father.”

Silence.

Finally, she turned her head slightly to look at him.

Akihiko was frozen in place, his eyes were wide with shock.

Mitsuru looked away.

“If you are unhappy with these new circumstances we can easily make arrangements. I’ll meet with the Kirijo legal team tomorrow to draw up a legal proposal. There are ways to keep the press from finding out about this of course.”

“'Press'? 'Unhappy'--UNHAPPY?” Akihiko was incredulous. “Why?”

“It’s a big change. It’s not sure this was something you had in mind... at this point...” She finally turned her entire body to face him. “I know I didn’t think that this was possible. And even I... I don’t know where to go from here.”

“So that was why you were out a lot in the last three weeks? You’ve been avoiding me?”

Mitsuru gave a nod.

“Geez, Mitsuru.” Akihiko shook his head. For the longest time he knew her to be capable of anything, so seeing her falter in moments such as these have never failed to shock him. Especially when, he swore, she didn’t have to worry about him. They were in an open relationship but neither bothered to explore much, not with their hectic schedules and SEES responsibilities. Akihiko kept his distance from her when other men caught her attention, and deep down inside (though he would never admit it), he knew that they would never know her the way he did.The worst news he would think to get from her would be the possibility of her ending things -- not this. Absolutely not this. But of course someone as cerebral and proper as Mitsuru would be rattled at the idea of having a child and starting a family.

Akihiko scooted over to her to wrap his arms around her. “What is it that I do that makes you think that I wouldn’t be ok with this? Hmn?” He could feel her shrink in his arms from embarrassment, but he didn't let up and tugged her into bed with him. Mitsuru finally surrendered and lay back against him, resting her head against his bare chest.

“Do you want to have the child?” Akihiko asked.

“Terminating the pregnancy wasn’t one of my first options. I’m still getting used to the very idea of being a...Mom?” The last word was colored with disbelief. “And preparing myself for the possibility of parenting alone.”

“You won’t be the only parent.” Akihiko immediately said. “It’s my kid too.”

“Ah. Yes.”

Akihiko made a rueful sound. “You were planning for the worst-case again.” He accused.

And after all this time, Mitsuru still doesn’t know if she’s endeared or annoyed by how well Akihiko knows her.

“Yes...so I was.”

“Mitsuru.” Akihiko gave a sigh, and buried his face in her hair. He had fought alongside this regal woman at the ends of the world, but even as an adult who owned and ran a top corporation, she could be so dense.

But as the "worst" has passed, Mitsuru’s logical side took over.

‘Might as well ask.’ She thought.

Aloud, she said, “Let’s get married.”

...or ok, that wasn’t much of a question.

“Sure.”

Akihiko didn’t even pause.

...That was simpler than she thought.

She looked up at him, and it was like the very first time she realized how much Akihiko meant to her, with her scarlet eyes meeting his understanding gaze. Akihiko's hand came up to her cheek to brush away the part of her bangs that covered her face. Then he bent over to kiss her sweetly.

Between kisses, Akihiko had to smile, “I’m going to tell you something I’ve known for some years now.”

“What’s that?”

Akihiko moved his face so his lips were next to her ear. He whispered something that made Mitsuru blush.

“S-Sou.” Was her only response.

He pulled away, indescribably happy with how this night turned out. She may not have echoed what he just told her, but he’s not bothered. He knows that they’re there, and once she’s a little braver, he'll hear her say it too.

After all, they have a wedding to plan for. 


End file.
